Rupor Show
The Rupor Show event is started by approaching Cute Boy/Ticket Sales Boy on Never Isle. At the start of the even you'll be given a "Script" to follow which will involve a fight against three opponents, and sometimes a Gyee will be assigned to your team for the battle. Scripts Troublemakers Yane Troublemakers on the move! The target this time is Izumi the daft Mr. Guard. But it's seems that they have crossed the line... Izumi gets so mad that he wants Yaen captured and all candies turned in. So scary! Nonetheless, the Troublemakers, they don't get the name for no reason. Go, for the justice of trouble. Assigned Gyee: Yaen Enemies: Defense Force Soldier (Izumi's Underling) - P.DMG, Area Taunt, Area Damage Reduction. Also a victim to Yaen's pranks, the soldier gives full play to his high HP and DEF, taunting enemy to attach himself. Even defeated, he still applies to allies Damage Reduction effect. Izumi (Squad Leader) - P.DMG, Single Explosion. Pranked by Yaen several times, Izumi can no longer contain his anger. He's gonna bust the witch girl himself! Defense Force Mage (Izumi's Underling) - M.DMG, Area Damage Increase Sister Mage, though amazed at witch girl's superb Arcana power, would help allies to bring her to punishment. She can apply to allies Damage Increase effect. Queen of Love & Beauty Top Gun Rupor has met a challenge! Very few people can outplay the Rupor Sisters and win the title, Queen of Love & Beauty. Fiona and Scarlett are extraordinary and Rupor is unparalleled! The challengers have got to give it their best shot, overshadow the Rupor Sisters and stun the audience! Assigned Gyee: None Enemies: Cold Hearted Fiona (Rupor's Sister) - M.DMG, Area Damage Reduction Icy Beauty Fiona's sexy lips can breathe out really mean words. These words will stab your heart like knives. Rupor (Queen of Love & Beauty) - Single Control, Self-Heal, Taunt Glorious and attractive Top Gun Rupor is unmatched! Her pressure will oppress you, her confidence will impose powerful defense, her morph will adapt her to all kinds of situations. So shiver before her unparalleled beauty! Warm-hearted Scarlett (Rupor's Sister) - M.DMG, Area Damage Increase Scarlett is always energetic and passionate. But that doesn't mean she is not a pushover. You better brace yourself for his fiery enthusiasm and flurries of attacks. The Dream & The Teachers Turing is gone again! President Vundo rushes to Turing's lab with two teachers and an angry face, trying to bring Turing back to the Academy. As Turing's assistant, you are supposed to help him get away from the villain teacher! Everyone gets to choose his dream. Assigned Gyee: Turing Enemies: Health Teacher (Academy Teacher) - Single Healing Health Teacher doesn't want to see either side injured. He would bandage teammates with the lowest HP on either side. Will Turing yield to his kindness? Vundo (Academy President) - M.DMG, Single Control, Area Damage What a willful student! President Vundo is getting mad. Spell Damage keeps rising. No one can get away safe if he's pissed off. Behavior Supervisor (Academy Teacher) - M.DMG, Percentaged HP Loss Behavior Supervisor never shows mercy on students. The way she sees it, there's no student that doesn't follow orders. It's only that punishment is not severe enough. So do be careful! Genius Witch Yaen the Genius Witch has run into trouble once again! President Vundo gets so infurious and sends a group of teachers (yes, including you) to bring Yaen to punishment. However, Yaen won't give in that easily. Be cautious against her tricks and mastery of Arcana. Good luck! Assigned Gyee: None Enemies: Lam (Yaen's Pet) - Invincibility, Lifesteal, Chaos Infection Arcana Mutant captured by Yaen has been cast upon special Arcana Perfume that can give Confusion to other attackers. Yaen (Naughty Girl) - Deform, Area Damage, Area Damage Increase She does deserve the title. Top Genius Witch of Arcana Academy! There is a powerful surge of Arcana behind the dazzling candies, especially when she Deforms to the Witch Form. Purple (Yaen's Pet) - Damage Up, Lifesteal, Chaos Infection Shadow Mutant captured by Yaen has been cast upon special Arcana Perfume that can give Confusion to other attackers. Category:Daily quests